


When It Comes

by DarknessBound



Series: MonsterFest [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Claiming, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Dream Sex, Happy Ending, Incubus Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mild subdrop, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Dean Winchester, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Sex, Sort Of, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: For months, Dean is plagued — no, gifted — with sex dreams so realistic he can’t seem to find satisfaction in the real world. The moment he tries to, the man from his dreams shows up on his doorstep and claims him for his own… whether Dean wants him to or not.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: MonsterFest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010388
Comments: 20
Kudos: 339





	When It Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine for the art and beta skills. I truly don't know what I'd do without you.

Dating was hard enough as it was, but for Dean… it was absolutely impossible. How was he supposed to explain the fact that he had sex dreams so realistic he came in his sleep damn near every single night? And even worse, how was he supposed to explain that those dreams were better than them? Better than anyone he’s ever had — and Dean’s had a lot of people.

When the dreams started, Dean thought he was lucky. The morning mess aside, it was like a godsend after those long nights at the club. Truth was, he hated working at a nightclub with shitty music but the tips were too damn good to pass up. Plus, getting laid was as easy as breathing for someone who looked like Dean, especially surrounded by the club’s horny ass patrons. But once the dreams started, he stopped going home with people entirely.

Why should he when he could climb into his awesome memory foam bed, close his eyes, and get off to the hottest guy in the world — if his subconscious counted as _in the world_ that is. His mind had naturally named the guy James, and he had no clue why but at least he could put a name to the guy after waking. 

He didn’t tell people, not at first. But after a few months — and a few shitty real life hookups — he went to see a specialist. Their initial conversation was awkward of course, but the guy didn’t seem to judge and said sex dreams were normal — just not _every_ single night. They decided to try out a sleep study and when the dreams never came, Dean was confused. _Course they didn’t come, I was nervous,_ he thought. But after multiple tests and no sex dreams, he decided to test a theory. 

Anytime he wasn’t at home, the dreams never came. _Maybe it’s the damn mattress?_ He found a hotel with memory foam mattresses and once again, didn’t have the dreams. _Maybe it’s_ **_that_ ** _friggin mattress… maybe it’s cursed?_

He wondered if _cursed_ was the right word. He was having mind blowing orgasms nearly every night… Why was he complaining again? Oh right, because those were dreams. They weren’t real. 

The orgasms were amazing, but real sex was so much more than just orgasms, and after all these months, he missed those little things. Skin on skin contact, the sweat, the scratches, all of it. It was a curse, because even though the dreams felt great, he still always woke up alone. _If only James was real._

Those emotions must have seeped into his subconscious because that very night in his dream he tried to deny James. 

_“Not tonight. M’not in the mood.” Dean used all his strength to pull away, releasing James’ suit jacket. James always dressed up, even when Dean was lounging around in his sweats, James would show up fully fitted._

_James scoffed, a playful, yet sadistic smile on his face. “It’s cute you think you can tell me no, Dean. Bend… over.” The words were laced with such a strong command that it almost felt like magic, and Dean’s spine curved on its own as his upper body went parallel to the floor. “Better,” James said, running broad hands over his ass and squeezing. “You’re mine, you don’t_ **_get_ ** _to say no.”_

_“Yeah?” Dean realized no matter how hard he tried to fight it, his dick was hardening and his body was going completely pliant, practically begging for more. But he wasn’t going to give in just yet. “If I’m yours, why aren’t you around every friggin night?”_

_“Because you keep leaving, and I’m not going to chase you, Dean. Your ass isn’t_ **_that_ ** _good.” But from the moan James let out when he shoved his length inside of Dean… it was damn close to perfect. He snapped his hips with a force that should’ve knocked Dean to the ground, but rough hands held him in place and forced him to take it._

_Loving it was something Dean did all on his own, and he couldn’t even find the words to protest James’ statement. If his ass wasn’t that good, why does James feel the need to claim him?_

_Dean groaned, gripping the comforter in front of him as he pushed back. Maybe James has had better ass in his day, but Dean’s never had a better cock._

_“Are you going to come for me? You know how much I love it when you do.” His hand pressed between Dean’s shoulders and slammed him down fully to the mattress. “It’s been too long, Dean. Where were you? Why were you running from me... from this?”_

_Like his body was powerless to deny James, his mouth found it impossible to lie. No matter how hard he tried, he never could lie in these dreams. “Y—yeah...” he mumbled into the bed. “Cause it feels too fucking good and it isn’t even real... fuck, why can’t it be real?” Dean grunted and rutted into the mattress, already so close to the finish line he could taste it._

_A surge of something powerful flooded Dean’s veins as James fucked into him harder. His feet spread on the ground until Dean couldn’t move an inch on his own — James held him, James steadied him, James fucked him into oblivion. “Do you want me to be real, Dean? To take you like this when you’re awake?”_

_“Ah, fuck... yeah... shit, gonna come. T—tell me I can come.” Dean’s body may not have been able to move, but every inch of him was tingling with James’ magic._

_“No.” Something James did made Dean gasp, and suddenly, he was hanging on the edge of his orgasm unable to tip over. James chuckled darkly, pulling his cock out nearly all the way and pistoning back in. “You made me wait… and now I want you to_ **_beg.”_ **

_Dean growled in frustration as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He wouldn’t beg... begging isn’t something Dean Winchester does. At least not in real life... but this was a dream. He had a passing thought about how a person never knows when they’re actually dreaming but Dean has always been able to tell... at least with James. “C’mon, James!” He slipped. In all their time together, Dean had never slipped and used the fake name his brain gave him._

_A brutal hand smacked his ass, making the skin bounce. “My name… is Castiel. Funny, you’ve never asked.” His cock left Dean’s body completely and he took a step back, but Dean still wasn’t able to move. “I said beg… or you’ll never have me again.”_

_“Ah, c’mon!” Dean struggled against the mattress but his body didn’t budge an inch. It was just a dream, he could beg in a dream. Rules were different there, right? “C’mon, Castiel. Please... please. Don’t stop... I— I need you.”_

_“Oh, Dean,” he cooed softly. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Hands hotter than fire slid up Dean’s body and guided him upright. “You’re beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?”_

_Any answer Dean might’ve given was cut off as his airway closed. Castiel squeezed the sides of his throat as he thrust himself back inside of him, sending another white-hot tendril of pleasure straight to Dean’s cock. “I’ve forsaken all others for you. No one else compares… come for me, Dean._ **_Now.”_ **

_Castiel began to pound into Dean’s tight ass as he reached down to grip his throbbing cock. “Ah, fuck... Castiel!” he grunted loudly as he came, filling up his fist. Nothing changed behind him, Castiel kept up his inhuman pace and flooded Dean’s system with magic until he was over-sensitive and half passed out, but finally, he felt the warm release spilling inside him._

_Nails scratched over his sides as Cas emptied, then he was shoved down to the mattress once more. “Are you going to run from me again, Dean? Or will you finally admit that you’re mine, and mine alone?”_

_Dean rolled onto his back and sighed. If this was just a dream, how the hell did it feel so good? How did every inch of skin tingle where Cas touched? “I’m yours, all yours... when I’m asleep.”_

_“No, Dean. Not just when you’re asleep.” Cas’ eyes flashed. “You’re mine when you’re awake, too. Has anyone managed to satisfy you since our first time?”_

_Dean shook his head honestly. “Not even close. Fuck, how pathetic am I that my subconscious creates this perfect... man? Are you even a man? I dunno. You’re more than just some man, but... I’m not even sore in the mornin’.” It seemed like such a small thing to point out, but that was what this whole thing lacked, the realness_ **_outside_ ** _of the dreams. “I mean when I’m awake, I struggle to even see your face when I think about you.”_

_“I’m not a human. You’d hate me if you knew what I was.” Cas took a step back, pulling the sleeves of his shirt down below his wrists. “It’s better this stays inside of your head.”_

_“Yeah, yeah. Got it.” Dean stood up and grabbed his pants. “Whatever... wake up!” He looked around impatiently. “Wake up, asshat!” He could feel the dream slipping from his grasp as his body stirred but before fully waking, he took one last look at Cas. “See ya another night, I guess.”_

He woke with a jolt, the room empty around him. James — no, _Castiel —_ was gone again, like he always was. He laid back down again, staring up at the ceiling. _Why can’t I deny him? Hell, why don’t I_ **_want_ ** _to deny him? He isn’t real. He said he isn’t even human, because he’s a friggin dream, and why am I even talking to him about the fact that he’s a dream? I’m losin’ my damn mind._

With a groan, he got out of bed, wishing he was sore, but instead... he was just disappointed. Again. 

On principle, Dean went to crash at his friend Jask's house for a few nights. J wasn't the hovering type and didn't even ask what he was avoiding at home. It helped, because Dean wouldn't even know where to begin.

He was sure J's boyfriend was asking questions, but Jask never bothered him with them, and he'd never know how thankful Dean was for that. But by the fourth night, Ares came to him himself. He brought Dean a beer to soften the blow but didn't pull any punches, as expected. "What's going on? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and your boyfriend broke up, but you don't have one. What's wrong, Dean?"

_Thanks for the concern, god of war._ "M'fine. I just needed to clear my head a little and get outta the house. I'll get outta your hair." Dean stood and tossed back the beer. 

"No, I'm not saying you have to go. You can stay as long as you need to, but... if you want to talk, I'm here. I know I'm just Jask's boyfriend, but... I like to think we're friends, too. I know you're both macho and don't like to talk about feelings but sometimes, it helps." 

Dean rolled his eyes and was thankful when Jask walked in the room with a beer of his own. "You here for the therapy too, J?"

“Hey, I learned a long time ago to just listen to the man when he talks. My life is a lot easier that way.” Jask sat down and cracked open his can. “Personally, though? I think you just need to get laid.” 

Dean laughed loudly at J's choice of 'medicine' and took another drink. "You're probably right. I'll get right on that... you two offerin'?"

Ares smacked Jask’s shoulder and he winced, looking offended. “I wasn’t gonna say yes, Ares! Not unless you said yes first, anyway.” 

Watching them together always made Dean smile. Jask was someone he never thought would settle down but he found Ares, and Dean had never seen him happier. It made him realize he wanted that too... but he couldn't have that with Cas. He needed to stop living in some dream land and look around at the world around him. Maybe no sex could compare to his dreams, but he could at least try. 

He left the next morning and spent the day catching up on laundry and cleaning up the house. He had every intention on bringing someone home that night, and if he was lucky, they would stay the night and he wouldn't have any damn dreams. 

~~~~

"Man... how is it I've never seen you around here before, Cole?" Dean checked him out with his bottom lip between his teeth.

He shrugged, his eyes traveling down Dean’s body. “Guess you just weren’t looking. I’ve seen _you_ around. It’s about damn time you buy me a drink.” 

Dean tossed his head back with a laugh. “I owe you a few I guess, huh? You coulda came up to me too. I’m sure I was just playin’ pool.”

“Don’t worry about it. How about you take me home tonight and we call it even?” Cole’s eyes flashed with promise as he leaned forward, pinching his tongue between his teeth.

“You got yourself a deal. Wanna blow this joint now or keep pretending we’re classy broads that aren’t about to put out?” Dean licked his lips slowly and winked, knowing that just sealed the deal.

Cole laughed, gripping Dean’s chin and leaning into kiss him. “I’m neither classy nor a broad... but I’ll definitely put out. Let’s go.”

Dean kissed him deeper, giving him a little taste of what was to come and then pulled him by his shirt. “Let’s go.” 

The second they walked in the bedroom, Cole was on him. Dean wasn’t complaining, he lifted Cole and carried him to his bed, forcing himself not to think twice about it when he tossed Cole on. “How you feel about bottoming, handsome?”

“For you? I’ll do whatever you want.” Cole smiled, but nearly flipped off the mattress when the door blew off its hinges. “What the hell?”

“Hell is right,” an all-too familiar voice said. Dean whirled around to find Cas — _Cas —_ standing there, his eyes a soulless, bottomless pit of black. “Out. He does not belong to you.” 

Cole scrambled to his feet and realized Cas was blocking his exit, but a moment later, Cole disappeared completely. 

“Wh—” Dean’s eyes widened and he looked away quickly, fear prickling up his spine. “I’m goin’ crazy. He drugged me, right?” _Fuck, what the fuck is up with his eyes?_

Cas sneered. “What’s the matter, Dean? Scared of me now that I’m flesh and bone?” He stalked toward the bed and pushed Dean down with a strength no human would be capable of. “You’re _mine.”_

“No. What the fuck are you?” Dean tried to move but was pinned down with some sort of invisible force and he couldn’t bring himself to meet Cas’ eyes again.

“I’m an incubus, Dean. A demon.” He flicked his wrist and undressed Dean without warning. “Does that make a difference to you? Does it make you suddenly not want my cock buried inside of your tight, disobedient little ass?” 

In a move too quick to see, Cas was hovering over him, his nails digging into the soft flesh of Dean’s body. “Fuck. Nah, man... stop. I don’t want to go to hell.” It seemed like a trivial thing to focus on right now, but demons meant hell, and fucking one seemed like a sure first-class ticket. 

And yet... his body was responding. _Fuck... why do I want it? This is wrong._

“I don’t think you heard me when I said I was a _demon,_ Dean. Stop isn’t exactly in my vocabulary… and I like it so much _better_ when you fight.” A perfect, delicious hand ran over Dean’s body and wrapped around his length. “I gave up all others for you, and you will _not_ deny me.” 

Dean groaned, arching his back to thrust into that giant hand. This was all his dreams times a hundred, and he was completely powerless. “Fuck... c’mon then, Cas. Give it to me.”

“Much better. Spread your legs for me, Dean. I want to get a good look at you.” Cas’ voice was thunder and pain, and Dean’s legs bowed apart whether he wanted them to or not. “So beautiful. You wanted to be sore… I’m simply here to make that happen.” He twisted his hand as his own clothes disappeared, and a moment later, those black eyes were barely an inch from his face. “Scream.”

“M’not gonna scr— ah, _fuck!”_ Castiel thrust inside, all in one movement. There was no lube, but Dean was surprised to find that was the least of his concerns, it was as if they didn’t need it. “Fuck... Castiel.” He scratched down the demon’s back, hard enough it was sure to draw blood.

He growled, low and menacing, rolling his powerful hips to drive himself even deeper. Teeth tore at a Dean’s neck as he fucked him faster, harder, rougher. “Say it again, Dean. I want to hear my name on your tongue.” 

He could hardly put whole words together, let alone follow directions but he tried. “Cas... fuck... harder.”

Abruptly, Cas stopped completely, his body freezing. “What?” He didn’t wait for an answer, he pulled out sharply, flipped Dean onto his stomach, and rattled the walls around them as he split Dean in half once again. 

Dean groaned, tossing his head back with a hushed laugh. “Goddamn... it’s like you missed me or somethin’.”

“Or something,” he hissed, pushing Dean’s head down into the mattress. “Now shut up and show me what a good boy you can be.” Cas snapped his hips so forcefully the bedframe cracked under them, but he didn’t stop as they hit the ground. 

“Fuck!” Dean didn’t have it in him to be pissed. He clamped his mouth shut and pushed back, wanting to be good for this demon and not looking at _why_ too closely.

Skin smacked against reddening skin as Castiel took what he wanted. His hands felt like hot coals and Dean thought for sure he’d burn up from the inside out — but all he felt was unrelenting, unwavering pleasure. 

“Can I... fuck, can I come, Castiel!?” Dean mumbled into the mattress, teetering on edge.

Cas slowed to almost a stop, but wasn’t holding back the power of his thrusts. “That depends. Are you sorry for trying to give yourself to another?”

“Yes.” _Goddammit!!_ “Fuck... m’sorry. I didn’t...” He couldn’t put the right words together, he _needed_ release.

“Hmm.” Cas slid his thick length back until Dean was clenching trying to keep him in. “You really are a good boy, Dean. _My_ good boy… and if you forget it again, I’ll kill the next person you try to bring home. Now come.” He slammed in, and Dean felt a rush of raw power flood his system that had him groaning and fucking himself on Cas’ cock as he came. 

The demon didn’t stop. He draped his whole body over Dean’s and pinned him down, rutting into him like he had all the time in the world. Dean went completely boneless, letting Cas have anything and everything he wanted. “I can’t believe you’re real.” He bared his neck, his eyes rolling in their sockets.

“Of course I’m real, Dean. I simply needed to break you first.” He leaned down, sucking a mark on his exposed neck. “And now that you’re broken, you belong to me, and you’ll have everything you’ve ever wanted.” He pulled back, rolling Dean onto his side and lifting his leg as he edged back in, groaning. “Such a perfect little hole.” 

“You’re so... big. Fuck.” Dean gripped the sheets, moaning Cas’ name over and over. “Fill me up, Castiel.”

For once, Cas seemed to be the one off kilter. His movements became erratic and he clawed at Dean’s skin, pulling him closer, closer, _closer_ until he was blowing out the lightbulbs and shattering the windows. When he came, it felt like fucking heaven. Dean could swear it was fixing him, smoothing his edges and repairing a lifetime’s worth of pain — and then it stopped. 

Castiel slid out unceremoniously and huffed a deep laugh as he looked around at the destroyed room. “This… this is why I don’t appear in human form.” 

“Goddamn buddy, turn down the volume.” Dean gasped for hair and ran a hand down his face. “Can you... fix these things or do I have to actually buy new windows?” He figured it was a long shot, but if it was possible…

“Close your eyes, Dean.” 

The moment he did, Cas kissed him, and he was so thrown by it that he barely registered the sound of tinkling glass or the way his body seemed to be rising. Cas was everywhere, surrounding him and kissing him like he mattered — and Dean melted into him.

“Fuck... Castiel... stay.” He clung to him pathetically but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

In another moment too quick to see, they ended up under the blankets in his repaired bed, and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. “You’re mine now, Dean. Of course I’ll stay.” 

“Good.” He couldn’t imagine ever being apart again, and now he really knew… No human would ever compare.


End file.
